Bittersweet
by hezasan
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome settle down and live easy for a year. Then Kagome experiments with something and puts her life in danger. What was she experimenting with? Will she survive! Read to find out! Story better than summary.
1. Commitment

It had been five months since Kagome and Inuyasha finally confessed their love for each other. Kagome knew because she marked the date down. She wanted to remember that day; it was almost like her rebirth. Rebirth into a new, better life where she and Inuyasha didn't have to hide anything. She smiled and stepped out of the hut to face her love.

"Inuyasha!" her smile broadened. Kagome looked him up and down in pride. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought.

"Yo," he answered coolly, "You're up early."

She shrugged and reached out for him. His left arm slipped around her waist, his right gently brought her face to his.

"I love you." He cooed in her ear, and sweetly kissed her forehead.

"I know." She replied with a coy smile.

He frowned at her, upset that she didn't say it back and kissed her on the lips this time, for what seemed like an hour. Kagome broke off the kiss, gasping for air.

"I love you too." She blushed.

Inuyasha chuckled at her and nuzzled her neck. He looked down at her face and noticed she was looking away, still blushing. _Don't tell me she's shy all the sudden. _He thought. He grabbed her face between his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Inu. . . Yasha?" she whispered before closing her eyes. She got up on her tip-toes to reach his lips, having to wrap her arms around his neck for balance.

Their lips pressed gently against each other. Kagome opened her mouth slightly and traced Inuyasha's lips with her tongue. She could feel him smile and planted another kiss, this time a little more forceful. Inuyasha sensed the increase in passion and lifted Kagome up against his body. She gasped then giggled. She put her lips against Inuyasha's neck and began kissing and sucking. Inuyasha let out a soft growl of pleasure then halted, and set Kagome down.

Kagome frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

The look on Kagome's face almost made Inuyasha laugh. He hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, I love you. I don't think you're even _capable_ of doing wrong."

Kagome blushed and tried to convince him otherwise, but Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

"Listen, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. I can't even imagine a day without you now. If you let me, I'd love to kiss you like that every day for the rest of my life. Kagome, please, be my mate." Inuyasha planned those words in his head everyday for a month, but he never dreamed of them coming out that smoothly.

Kagome stood there, soaking in his words. _Mate? As in _wife_? Is he _serious_? _Kagome must have been thinking to herself for at least an entire minute because Inuyasha was starting to fidget nervously. She snapped back to reality and was hit with a huge smile.

"Oh! OH, gosh! Yes! Yeah! Oh, wow!" Kagome gushed. She bear-hugged Inuyasha and snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha patted her head, _Thank God _written all over his face. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. _She's never looked so beautiful_. Inuyasha thought.

Kagome smiled, "You're all mine."

"Not yet. . . " Inuyasha gulped.

As Inuyasha's face got redder, Kagome understood what made the mating process complete. Kagome's blood rushed to her face, and she gulped too.

Suddenly the look in Inuyasha's eyes changed. They were no longer nervous, they were loving and gentle. He lifted Kagome up bridal style and carried her into the hut. He laid her onto her sleeping bag and kissed her sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to her body.

"Absolutely."


	2. Limitations and Celebrations

Kagome rolled over and stretched, her leg bumping into something. A year ago that would have scared her out of her skin, but she knew who it was.

"Inuyasha!" she sang. She traced circles on his chest with her finger while she waited for him to come to.

Inuyasha blinked a couple times then smiled, but the smiled quickly dropped as he soaked in his mate's appearance.

"Dammit," he cursed, "I made sure I was careful this time!" Inuyasha's anger soon turned into worry as he hovered over Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Kagome inspected her body and realized she was covered in cuts and bruises. She even found _bite_ marks in certain areas of her body. She let out a relieved sigh, thankful that the lacerations didn't hurt this time. In fact, this time she was hardly even injured.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha bearing a smile, "I'm fine, love. No pain or even soreness! This isn't _half _as bad as the first time."

Inuyasha winced as he remembered the _first time_. The first time they made love. They were both virgins before that night but Kagome had her suspicions due to his skill. They were both on cloud nine that night but were brought back that morning. Inuyasha woke up and was horror-stricken by Kagome's appearance.

_*Flashback*_

_Inuyasha started awake, feeling a strange warmth beside him. Then he remembered last night's events and blushed._

"_Kagome?" he called out sheepishly. _

_He turned over towards her and smiled at her sleeping figure. She turned over in her sleep and revealed her bare back. Inuyasha gasped in shock and pulled down the rest of their shared blanket. Kagome's nude body was covered in cuts and newly formed bruises. There was dried blood smeared all over Kagome, their sheets, and to Inuyasha's horror, his claws. Knots formed in Inuyasha's stomach as he slowly reached for Kagome's shoulder. He watched her as he ever-so-gently shook her. She winced as she blinked awake._

"_Inuyasha? Ow! What the . . . ," The half-awake Kagome inspected the numerous cuts, each one looking deeper than the last. Wincing, she traced the cuts with her index finger. A nauseating realization hit her. _

"_Inuyasha . . . these cuts look like. . ." she trailed off. She looked at Inuyasha's blood-covered claws and noticed his hand was shaking. His whole body was shaking! Then she saw his face._

"_Inuyasha! Are you . . . crying?" Kagome was in panic mode. Even though it hurt to move, she grabbed his face and looked into his pained, teary eyes._

"_Kagome. I can't believe I did this. I'm so stupid; I can't believe I lost control like that! How hurt are you? Don't you lie to me! Oh God. . . I'm so sorry. Kagome, please forgive me for this. I never meant to. . . " He was interrupted by Kagome's lips. She broke the kiss and licked away his tears, leaving him speechless. _

"_You're not mad?" He whispered after a few minutes._

_Kagome hugged him close, choosing her words wisely._

"_Of course I'm not mad. I love you, and, yes, this all hurts a lot," she gestured to the cuts, "but, last night was completely worth it." She smiled and gave him a quick peck._

_Inuyasha sighed in utter relief and hugged Kagome close to him. She winced and he felt like crying again. All he could say to her for the rest of the day was 'sorry'._

_*End Flashback*_

Inuyasha grimaced at the memory. It was all so bittersweet. So he came up with an idea.

"No more sex." Inuyasha stated aloud.

Kagome stared at him, perplexed. "Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm not going to make love to you in my half-demon state. I'm hurting you way too much." He grabbed Kagome's hand and caressed the fresh cuts he'd made in his latest pleasure frenzy. Kagome pulled her hand away.

"I told you, I'm fine, no pain." She reminded him.

"I don't care," he responded, "I'll only make love to you when it's safe. When I'm human."

She pouted but knew it would put Inuyasha's mind at ease.

"You know that's once a month, right?" she half-teased.

Inuyasha frowned because his sex life was now cut down by 75%, but then smiled. "It's for the best, we wouldn't want any scars ruining your perfect skin, now would we?"

She giggled as he nibbled at her neck.

"Happy first anniversary, mate." Inuyasha declared into Kagome's collarbone.

"Happy first anniversary, Inuyasha." she replied.

They shared a long kiss, and then decided to get dressed. Just then, Miroku entered the hut.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, come quick! Kaede says it will be any minute!" Miroku yelled through the entryway before leaving to go alert the other villagers.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! C'mon, Inuyasha, I don't want to miss the birthing of Sango's first baby!" Kagome squealed, unable to contain her excitement. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to Kaede's hut to see the new arrival.


	3. Surprise!

Kagome nustled further into Inuyasha's chest to hide from the rising sun. The wind blew and slightly shook the branch they were perched on, causing Inuyasha to rustle. Kagome felt Inuyasha's movements and squinted up at him. His hair was now silver again and his doggy ears perked up due to his renewed half-demon senses. Images from the night before entered her mind and she giggled. _Thank goodness for new moons_. She silently inspected her body for any of Inuyasha's 'love marks'._ Not a scratch! Only being intimate on new moons really helps! This is the third time I've come out unscathed! Woohoo! _She thought to herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Inuyasha! You're awake! What's up?"

"Are you okay?" He blinked at her. "You smell different. Don't tell me you're gonna get sick on me!"

Kagome beamed. "Inuyasha! Are you actually _worrying_ about me?"

"Keh," the half-demon scoffed, "It's probably just the post-sex scent. Like I'd be worried." He turned his head away from her.

Kagome smiled up at her husband. She knew him better than to believe_ that_. She softly nibbled on his neck and cuddled closer into him. Suddenly, she was hit with a wave of exhaustion._ Woah! Must have been last night. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind if I snoozed for a _wee _bit longer. . . _

Kagome snapped awake and nearly fell out of the tree. _Oh no . . ._ She saw no easy way down so she jumped. She landed on her knees, turned her head to the right, and vomitted vigurously. Her head was pounding and she could hardly breathe. She tried to stand but became overwhelmed with dizziness and vomitted again. When she finally gained her composure, or something close to it, she got up and called for help.

"Inuyasha!" she felt a wave of nausea hit her again and nearly lost it. "Inuyasha! Help me! Something's wrong!"

Inuyasha wasted no time reaching Kagome and took her to Kaede's, carefull not to upset her stomach on the way.

"I knew you smelt weird! You _are_ sick! Jeez, I'm glad I'm not a _weakling_ like _you_!" Inuyasha was on a rant about being human but Kaede and Kagome weren't paying attention. The two were too focused on Kagome's belly.

"Hush, Inuyasha. I know what ails your mate." Kaede declared.

"Yeah, me too, hag, it's called a nasty cold!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nay, Child. What you smell isn't a cold, it's something completely different. I have good news, you two. Kagome is with child!"

Inuyasha was immediately silenced.

"You're joking, right?" Kagome asked nervously. The serious stare she recieved answered that. She gulped.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's side and took a huge whiff of her. His face turned deadly serious.

"The hag's right. . . Oh, Kagome. You really are . . . "

Inuyasha couldn't say it._ Pregnant_. But right now, he really couldn't say anything. He didn't know what he should feel. His first reaction was joy. The love of his life was going to have his pup! But he wanted to take Kagome's emotions into consideration first, so he showed no sign of emotion, at least not yet. He stared at Kagome's face, waiting.

Kagome's eyes bulged. SO many emotions hit her. Happy, scared, nauseous, and shock. Mostly shock. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She could tell he was trying hard to hide his reaction so she let a smile spread across her face. And it was a real smile. She and inuyasha weren't_ trying_ to have a baby, but they weren't _not_ trying to have a baby. They just flat out weren't worried about it, the thought never really crossed them.

She couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's expression. It was like watching a toddler recieve candy. She could only remember seeing him this happy a few times before. This drove her over the bliss cliff. Her love, stone-hearted, half-demon Inuyasha, was happy about this baby,_ wanted_ this baby. This was the life._ God, could anything be more perfect than this?_ she thought, rubbing her belly.


	4. Scare

Chapter 4

Kagome hurridly opened the box and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She pulled down her panties, sat on the toilet and peed on yet another stick_. And now we wait. . . _she thought.

Three minutes passed and she checked the stick. A ping of despiration hit her and she called out for her husband.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled to the other room, on the verge of tears. "This one is . . . also negative."

Inuyasha picked the door's lock with his nail and put his arms around his now crying mate.

"Kagome, you're still pregnant. I can smell it, I can hear it's heartbeat. It's there."

Kagome was slightly relieved at his words. Inuyasha's senses were always right. But it still disturbed her that all three tests were negative. What could be diffrent? A wave of nausea washed over her and she broke from Inuyasha's embrace to sit by the toilet.

"Inuyasha, can you please leave? I think I'm gonna be sick . . ."

Inuyasha turned and jump downstairs towards the kitchen. He silently sat next to Souta and listened to Kagome, waiting for her to stop vomitting.

Inuyasha and Kagome were only spending a few days in her era. First to announce their mating, then the pregnancy. They held off on all announcments because Kagome started bleeding. She nearly had a mental breakdown over the almost-miscarriage. Even Inuyasha could barely handle that. But he could hear the baby again and tried to reassure her for hours that she was still pregnant. Three negative pregnancy tests later and she's still iffy, but more stable. Secondly to get more pain meds for Kagome. She was just not built for having babies. Third to buy maternity clothes and baby supplies. Kagome decided she wanted to live mostly in the past, but still wanted cute baby bottles and bibs. Now they just had to tell Kagome's family that she was married and pregnant. Shouldn't be too hard.

Inuyasha heard faint footsteps and and turned towards the stairs. He saw his dizzy wife stuggling to find her footing and hurried over to her. He lifted her up bridal style and gently set her down on some pillows in the living.

"Jeez, sis! You look terrible!" Souta blurted out, then covered his mouth.

"Thanks a lot." Kagome grumbled and closed her eyes._ I couldn't possibly _look _as bad as I _feel_!_

"Ms. Higurashi! Old man! Can you come to the living room for a sec?" Inuyasha called out.

The two hurried into the living room, worried. Inuyasha almost _never_ adressed them!

"Yes?" Kagome's mom tilted her head in question.

"What is it _demon_?" Kagome's grandfather squinted up at Inuyasha daringly.

"_Half_-demon." Souta corrected.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha barked, obviously annoyed, "We're here to tell you guys something. . ." His voice trailed off.

He looked at Kagome for back up. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up to speak.

"You guys know we haven't been back for a while-"

"A year and seven months. But we're so glad you're back!" Ms. Higurashi chimed.

"-And it's for a reason," Kagome glared at her interrupting mother, "A lot of things have happened. First, you should know that Inuyasha and I mat- uh. . . are married." She said, staring down at her bare feet.

"And second," She said, not bothering to look up or give her family time to think about her marriage, "I am pregnant."

Kagome's face grew redder as the silence built into a giant awkward fog. She finally looked up. Through the haze, she could see her mom had covered her mouth and was tearing up.

"Oh Kagome . . . " Kagome's mother stood up and let the tears fall. "You're a true woman now! You're so grown up! A family, oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met, reflecting each other's emotions in total exactness. Complete shock.

"How long have you two been married?" Kagome's mother continued, "Better yet, how long have you been pregnant?"

"One year." Inuyasha said proudly, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Inuyasha says I've been pregnant for maybe three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Kagome's grandpa exclaimed, "How could he possibly tell so soon?"

"My sense of smell is far keener than any human's," Inuyasha answered, "I could smell it the moment it happened."

Just then, Kagome bolted for the bathroom.

"And she's already getting morning sickness?" Souta asked shyly.

"She has dawn to dusk sickness." Inuyasha sighed.

He hoped nothing was really wrong with his pup. First son. . . He thought. He hoped for a son. He sat by the bathroom door and waited. When the heaving noises stopped, he entered and sat next to his sick mate. He took her up in his lap and rubbed her belly.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, but It'll be so worth it when our baby comes." He whispered to her.

He noticed she was already asleep and smiled.

"I love you both very much." He whispered, "I promise to be the best father I can be. I'll always be here for you and . . . Akihiko." He liked that name. "His name will be Akihiko."

He carried her to her room and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, mate." He cooed and settled on the floor, letting Kagome have the whole bed.


	5. Last days

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter, sensing his rising agitation. He twitched at her grip and peered around the bus again. She knew he hated riding the bus, but not only would people think him jumping around with her on his back is strange, she couldn't be thrown around now. She was reaching a hearty eight months and had to be more careful.

The bus screeched to a stop and the the two hurridly jumped off.

"I don't see why you had to drag us 10 miles from where we usually shop." Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha, I already told you, this is where the best maternity shop is!"

"Feh."

Kagome was partly telling the truth. The real reason was that she didn't want to run into anyone she knew. It was would be hard enough to explain she was married so young, but _pregnant? _At _19? _Her friends just wouldn't understand.

"There it is!" Kagome pointed at the mid-sized store.

Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome grabbed his hand excitedly and dragged him in. She closely sifted through the baby outfits, trying her best to find the cutest onesies. She singled out twelve and held them up to Inuyasha.

"What do you think?" Kagome giggled.

"Why are some pink?"

"Well, what if we have a girl?"

"What if we don't?"

"Then I'll hold on to it until we do."

Inuyasha gulped. _Let's worry about this pup first _he thought.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go pick out something cute for me to wear?" She winked.

Inuyasha turned red and asked her size before stumbling towards the trimester section. He fumbled through ruffly blouses and stretchy pants for what seemed like hours. No matter how hard he searched, he just couldn't find anything that quite suited Kagome. A nearby employe noticed him struggling and headed his way.

"Excuse me!" Her voice startled him, blowing his focus. "Do you need any help?"

Inuyasha considered telling her to get lost, but figured it was worth a shot.

"You see that beautiful girl over there?" He pointed towards Kagome. "Well, she's really special, so I need a really special dress for her."

"Well, how far along is she?" The sales woman asked, blushing.

"Eight months."

After not too long, she brought Inuyasha a knee length, navy dress. It was mottled with pale pink sakura petals and supported by two thin straps. It had virtually no shape, except for cinching at the breast line. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, it was perfect. He took the dress and hurried off to find his mate in the store.

"Mate!"

"Shh! Inuyasha, people in my era don't understand demon terms, just Kagome here, okay?"

"Okay,_ Kagome_, look." He threw the dress at her.

She caught it and her eyes widend.

"It's cute!" She smiled up at him, "You picked this out yourself?"

"Ah, yea, anyways, ready to go?"

"Sure!" She said as she gathered up ten blue onesies and two pink ones.

They paid and left for the bus stop.

Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand and carefully pulled her up from the well.

"Home sweet home." Kagome said, inhailing the clean air of the feudal era.

She picked up her baby items and headed with Inuyasha to their hut.

"Oh! Inuyasha, do you mind if we stop by Miroku and Sango's? I want to say Hi!"

"Feh."

_Translation = yes_. Kagome thought.

"Knock Knock!" Kagome exclaimed before entering Sango's hut.

"Kagome! Long time no see!" Miroku said.

"Kagome! You're getting big!" Sango added, hugging Kagome tightly.

"Yup! Eight months now." She announced proudly.

"Where are the twins?" Inuyasha asked.

"Finally asleep. . . " Miroku sighed.

"So don't even _think_ of disturbing them!" Sango warned.

"Darn," Kagome pulled out two blue onesies, "I was hoping to give these to the boys myself."

"Thanks, Kagome! But. . . What are they?" Sango asked curiously.

"They're called onesies. They're baby clothes. I figured, since it's getting cold, the boys could wear them! Plus they were on sale, so, hey, why not right?" Kagome knew by Sango's expression that she'd lost her, so she wrapped the conversation up.

"So those are for you! Inuyasha and I have to go, but it was great seeing you guys. Bye Sango, bye Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of their hut.

Once outside, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Why the sudden rush?"

"No rush, just wanted to hurry and be alone with you," she stuck her tongue out at him, "After all, in a mere month, we won't be alone anymore." She said, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Crazy, huh? Two years ago, I couldn't imagine myself actually mating you, much less being the father of your pups."

"I know, I used to worry about you, but you've tamed a lot. You'll be a great daddy."

"Did you just call me soft?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha. You're a total marshmellow now!" Kagome smiled, holding back giggles.

"Hey! Don't you forget I'm still a beast, wench!" Inuyasha barked, flexing his claws.

"Oh, I couldn't forget." Kagome winked and rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

His barks turned into low growls. He scooped her up into his arms and and spun her around.

"A ha ha ha! Oh, slow down!" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha bent down, aiming for her lips.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, stopping Inuyasha centimeters from her lips. "The baby's kicking!"

Inuyasha freed one arm and placed it on kagome's belly. He grinned.

"Oh wow!" He started laughing, then Kagome started laughing.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her sofly. "And Akihiko."

"Akihiko?"

"Yea. It came to me seven months ago, it stuck with me. It means bright boy."

Kagome smiled, "I love it."

They kissed again and Inuyasha carried her to their hut.


	6. Enter Aki

Inuyasha squirmed in what he thought to be the most uncomfortable chair in the world. Although, he couldn't find much comfort in anything at this point. He peered over at his mate _again_. She was asleep, but not peacefully. Her breathing was haggard and she was still sweating. Her hair was damp, and stray strands were plastered to her neck. Her face was red and fixed in a pained expression and heavy bags were visible under her eyes. Inuyasha frowned at her rough appearance. He felt the begginings of guilt bite at him but he dismissed it. He knew she wanted this, he knew this would soon be the best day of their lives, but she was already thirteen hours into labor and it seemed that now, instead of sooner, it'd be later.

He inhaled and shivered. He absolutely_ hated _these . . . hospitals? Whatever they were called, he never wanted to enter one again after this. He'd only been to one before, when he tried to rescue Kagome from being dragged to hell. The smells were nauseating. It reeked with sickness, blood, and death, and it seemed as if someone tried to cover it up with bleach and really cold air.

His experience now, though, was much worse than before, because this time, he smelled _Kagome's_ blood and_ Kagome's _sickness. She had all these strange wires and tubes in her and was connected to a box that beeped everytime her heart beat. They even had a beeping box for Akihiko's heart. He looked out of the window and daydreamed about days with his mate and his son away from this hospital.

A change in Kagome's heartbeat brought Inuyasha out of his haze. _She's waking up!_ He stood up and hurried to her bedside. He watched as she winced awake. _Even with the tubes and sweat, she's beautiful._

"Inuyasha. . ." She whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming earlier, "It hurts."

Inuyasha frowned again and rubbed her cheek, "I know. I'll go get the nurses. Maybe they can help _now_."

She smiled up at him sleepiy and watched him exit the room.

Chihiro sat down Indian style on a hard bench in the hallway and lightly blew her coffee to cool it down. _It is just too damn early. I've gotta talk to Nana about switching shifts. _She thought, still blowing. She took a sip and exhaled, expelling the last of her drowsiness.

"Okay, then!" She she exclaimed to herself and pulled out her clipboard.

After flipping through a few pages she found her next appointment._ Room 1142. Kagome and Inuyasha Taisho. Funny name. Guess I better go check on them . . . _She inhaled her coffee's fumes and closed her eyes._ Maybe in five minutes._

Chihiro checked her watch and sighed. _It's been 10. Come on, Chihiro, you have work to do._ She slowly stood up and threw her coffee cup away. She made her way to the 1100 hallway and noticed a strange man wandering about. Suddenly he sprinted towards her. Oh shit! She thought and frantically searched her purse for pepper spray, but before she she could find it, the man was in her face.

She was already shocked out of her witts but his appearance left her stunned. In a good way. First thing she were his eyes. They were a rich amber, just gorgeous. But they were wide with worry and aggrivation. His hair was silver. Not white, but silver. She wasn't sure what made him dye it that way, but it worked. He wore a black baseball cap, a red basic T-shirt, (nicely) fitted jeans, Converse, and a . . . sword? She looked back at his face and noticed his mouth was moving. Oh, Crap! What was he saying?

She blushed and stammered, "Wh- what? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Damn! Do your ears _work? _My wife is in pain, can you help me?" The man practically barked at her.

Chihiro quickly studied her board.

"Uh, Taisho, Inuyasha?"

"Yes! Are you a nurse or something?"

"Or something. I was just on my way to your room actually and-"

"Great, please help Kagome. I can't see her like that anymore . . ." He paused to shiver, "I'm going to get her mom, Kagome better be okay when I get back, got that?"

"Sure thing there, boss."

"Feh."

The strange man walked down the hall and turned, out of Chihiro's sight. _It's gonna be a good day. _She chirpped to herself and walked to room 1142.

Inuyasha found in the cafe sharing a slice of pie with Souta. The old man was sitting across from them babbling on about another sacred dried something. spotted Inuyasha and stood to greet him.

"Inuyasha! How is she? Is it time?"

He shook his head, "As far as I know, she's not ready yet. She should be fine now, I sent a nurse to treat her."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I think I'm going to go back with you to see her. Souta, you stay with your grandfather. I'l let you know when it's time, okay? I love you! And behave."

Souta nodded and sat by his grandfather, obviously not amused with his sacred stories.

grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "Shall we?"

Inuyasha nodded and led her to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha and walked through the door and were greeted by loud screams.

Inuyasha turned to Chihiro and raged, "What the hell? Didn't you help her?"

Two doctors rushed in, bumping into Inuyasha. They were covered head to toe with green fabric, one was hoding tools and rushed to Kagome's side, one handed Inuyasha a green bundle.

"You'll have to wear these if you want to stay and watch." The doctor informed. He handed a bundle and hurried to Chihiro.

"I'm sorry . But it turned out your wife was dialated to 9 centimeters when I got here! It was too late to give her pain meds. She's at 10 now, and crowning. , you're baby is coming now. Put those scrubs on now if you want to see this." Chihiro said from between Kagomme's legs.

Kagome screamed again. Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi hurridly scrubbed up.

", come here, the head's visible. You see?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened to an extreme size. He nodded. Kagome screamed again and rushed to her side and held her hands.

"Push, Kagome, only a little more to go! Taisho, Higurashi, tell her how well she's doing."

More screams. Inuyasha watched the baby, then Kagome.

He rubbed her leg gingerly, "You're so strong. You can do this! A little more, kagome. C'mon!"

Kagome held on to those words and pushed as hard as she possibly could, then felt a sudden whoosh. There was silence, then a small cry.

Kagome cried for the first time at that moment. hugged and kissed her daughter and told her how proud of her she was.

Chihiro wiped off some goo from the baby's forehead and placed the baby in Kagome's arms.

"Congradulations!" She smiled warmly at the new mother, "It's a girl."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. _Did I hear that right?_

"Did you say _girl? _Are you positive?"

"100%, Taisho. I've gotta say, she's gorgeous." Chihiro said.

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp and went to investigate.

She_ was _gorgeous. Tufts of ebony hair sat on her head, and fresh tears streamed from her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha searched the top of her head for little ears but they weren't there. His gaze drifted down to the side of her head, where tiny human ears hung. He leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but sniffed instead.

"She's human." He said, confused. Kagome gasped and looked closer at her daughter. She looked at her husband, perplexed.

Concern grew in Chihiro as she noticed their confused faces and she cleared her throat, "Is everything okay?"

Kagome looked up and nodded, "She_ is _gorgeous."

Just then, Kagome was reminded of the pain of childbirth and doubled over.

"Can you _please_ get the meds now?" Inuyasha roared.

Chihiro sprang up, "Ah! Yes, Right away! Doctors, clean up the little one for her parents." With that, she was gone.

Kagome kissed her mysterious bundle of joy before the doctors took her from her arms. Inuyasha smiled at her and waved.

kissed Kagome's forehead, "I better go tell Souta and grandpa the baby's here!"

She hurried towards the door excitedly then paused, "What will you name her?"

Inuyasha thought, then responded, "Aki."

"Beautiful. Aki is here!" sang on her way out of the room.

When the two were alone, Inuyasha gazed at his mate proudly and kissed her full on the lips.

"Aki?" Kagome asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, I took it from Akihiko. It's pretty."

"I like it." Kagome smiled up tiredly at him.

"I can't believe we have a daughter."

"I can't believe she's human!"

"I know," Inuyasha agreed, "How is it even possible?"

"I don't know . . . wait. Do you think it's because we were only intimate when you were human?"

Inuyasha thought about it, "That has to be it! Why else right? It was my human DNA you concieved, so it makes sense!"

"I was kind of hoping she would have puppy ears. . . " Kagome pouted slightly.

"Kagome! You just had a beautiful pup who will be accepted by other humans. She won't have to hide herself like me. She'll be safe. Aren't you thankfull for that?"

She smiled. _She's already got her daddy wrapped around her finger. _

"You're right." Kagome smiled, newfound joy hit her, "Wow. I still find it hard to believe. I'm a mother!"

She could hardly believe she was just now getting excited. She should have smiled at her tiny Aki, or said she loved her. Guilt swelled in Kagome, but it quickly turned into anticipation. She had the sudden erge to cuddle Aki and shower her with all her love.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha rubbed her knee.

It was then she realized that she was crying.

She laughed and wiped her face, her smile refused to fade.

"Yeah, I'm just extremely happy, Inuyasha. I love you, and I love her, and you guys are perfect. I just can't believe she's real, it's like a dream. It's just so . . . so . . ." Her tears flowed harder and she had to stop talking.

Inuyasha hugged his mate and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just so happy." she whisperred into his chest.

Mere minutes later, she was asleep. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. He went back to his chair, stationed on Kagome's right. This chair suddenly seemed comfortable. The room was nice, the world was nice. He looked out of the window, this time daydreaming of better days with his mate and his daughter.


	7. The Discussion

"Oh my God. Inuyasha, look."

"Wha- Yes!_ Finally_! I thought she'd NEVER go to sleep!"

"Shhh! Don't jynx it!"

The couple stared at the dozing creature, amazed that something so wild and active could sleep so peacefully. Both of them laid on their backs, side by side, Aki between them. Kagome had been singing lullabys for half an hour trying to calm her lively daughter down. Even Inuyasha tried singing. Now they lay, unmoving, afraid to wake their daughter. It had been almost two years since they had alone time. Or, come to think of it, time at all. Aki was such a handfull. Kagome stole a glance of Inuyasha. She loved when he had that look in his eyes. It was so soft and full of care. It was the look of a true father.

"Hey you." She whispered with a smile.

"Hey mate." He winked back.

"How bout we leave the little one to her sleep?" Kagome suggested.

"Kay. Goodnight, pup!" He whispered to the sleeping bundle before creeping away with Kagome to their room.

Inuyasha sat half-up on the futon, opening his arms to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, at peace. He kissed behind her left ear and pulled her further into him. She turned around to face him and kissed both cheeks, then his lips. He flashed one of her favorite smiles and flipped her over so he was on top of them. He pressed his lips against hers, then against her neck. She wrapped her legs around him.

Inuyasha stiffened and rolled beside her, "Let's not get too caught up, okay?" Turning her down, especially after so long, was_ not _an easy task.

"Okay." Kagome said, disatisfied. She hated waiting until he became human. Not that things were less exciting when he was human, it was just that the wait was long, and it wasn't always at convinient times.

"This is nice anyway," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand, "I like just laying with you."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Same. We haven't done this in ages. Thats the cost of parenting."

"Feh, hardly, our pup is amazing."

"She really is. Did you see the way she tucked her hands in her sleeves?"

"No?"

"She did it just like you, it was so cute." She said, smiling at the memory.

They both quietly laughed, then sat in silence for a while.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

"I want a male pup someday."

"Me too. Can't you just see Aki playing with a mini you?"

"Ha, hopefully he won't be as energetic as her."

"Oh he will be," Kagome smiled, "He'll be your son. I can just picture Aki playing with his little puppy ears an-"

"Puppy ears?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Well, yeah. I was hoping I could have a hanyou. Well, obviously he wouldn't be half-demon, more like a quarter. But I figure when if we had sex when you were a human, and had a human baby, maybe we could-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Hell no! I'm not gonna let you get hurt! Do you have any idea what it's like carrying a demon inside of you?"

"I-"

"No!

"Inu-"

"No, no, NO. And it's not up for discussion"

"Fin-"

"NO!"

"I said_ fine_!"

"Sorry."

"Hmph."

_This is _not_ over_. Kagome thought furiously._ I _will _make this happen. _

Inuyasha snuggled closer to his stubborn mate. _I'm not gonna let you get hurt. I promised to protect you. I'm keeping that promise._


	8. Idea

Kagome bent down in the dirt and pulled a bundle of herbs from her garden behind her and Inuyasha's hut. She wiped her forehead and sat down, already exhausted from the heat. She gazed up at her favorite tree and smiled. She missed her husband. He was away somewhere hunting for dinner, though not too far. He never wandered too far from his girls. Childrens' laughter brought her from her thoughts. She looked to her far left and saw Aki tackling Shippou playfully.

Aki had grown a lot over the past few months. In a few weeks, she would be two years old. She was deffinately a daddy's girl. She was always with Inuyasha, biting his ears, attacking his legs when he least expected it. He loved being a father. He'd grown softer, and much nicer ever since Aki. Kagome loved her Inuyasha now more than ever, and in two days, it would be their fourth anneversary.

Kagome had no idea what to do for her husband. He wasn't going to be human on their anneversary, so intimacy was out. Maybe she could wine and dine him in her era. She shook her head, trying to focus on her herbs, when Aki's laughter caught her attention again.

Aki giggled as she chewed on Shippou's arm. They rolled around in a ball of laughter, then unravelled in a pile. _Aki is having so much fun _Kagome thought,_ I bet she'd love a brother to wrestle with._ Kagome imagined a silver-haired dog-eared child rolling around with her daughter, laughing and giggling. She frowned. Inuyasha would'nt even touch her unless he was human. _It's hopeless . . . _then she got an idea._ Maybe it's not. . ._


	9. Execute

"To us." Kagome smiled, clinking her glass against her husband's.

She let the sake glide down her throat and swallowed silently. She licked her lips seductively and flashed Inuyasha a hearty pair of bedroom eyes. He gulped and looked the other way to avoid temptation. Kagome pouted at the minor set-back, then slowly crawled beside him. She kissed his neck and recieved a low warning growl.

"Kagome. . . "

"Inuyasha. Tonight is a very special night. Let's treat it so." Kagome purred into his ear.

"Mate, please don't push this. . . "

"Come on, mate. It's been so long since we've had a night passion," Kagome said, rubbing his chest, "Don't let being a hanyou stop you. Tonight is perfect. Aki is with Sango, we have the hut to ourselves. Let loose."

Inuyasha almost did let loose, but thought of the consequences that would bring and pulled himself together. He pulled Kagome's face close to his, as if to kiss her. He looked into her bedroom eyes, another wave of temptation rocking him.

"Kagome. I know what you're trying to do." He watched her eyes change from sexy to sad.

"I just want to make my husband happy." She said, staring into a candle flame.

"Kagome, you idiot. You've made me so happy already. You've loved me, mated me, given me a beautiful daughter. . . this is enough for me. You've made your husband very happy. So please, stop, I can wait til I turn human again. I'm not risking you."

"But I can't wait. I need you Inuyasha. I need you now. You're not risking anything. Worst case senario, I get a few scratches and bruises."

"Worst case senario I break you, or get you pregnant again. I know you are strong, but your body, I'm not sure about. So, no. No more talk about this."

"Inuyasha!" She half-yelled. She grabbed his face and kissed him with surprising force. He fell backwards and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Wait! Stop!_ He thought. He flipped over so he was on top and started to get up when Kagome wrapped her legs around him and brought him close to her. He let out a low growl and ground into her, forgetting his reasons for abstaining. Kagome smiled, glad that he was finally giving in. She kissed every inch of his neck and chest. When she ran her nails along Inuyasha's back, she felt his claws dig into her arms. The slight pain sent shivers through her body. She forgot how exciting intimacy was when he was a hanyou. She felt Inuyasha slowly lose control during the experience. Kagome felt Inuyasha's fangs lengthen and grip tighten on her. He let out an animalistic howl of pleasure. Kagome smiled and howled herself, embracing her own inner demon.


	10. Oh no

Inuyasha woke up to bright lights hitting his face. He sat up, soaking in his surroundings. He was loged high in the sacred tree's canopy, sitting next to a very naked, and very bruised Kagome._ Oh my God. We didn't. _he thought, trying to remember what happened last night.

He looked closer at his mate, horrified. She was litteraly covered in purple bruises. Claw marks covered her arms and back, but what really caught his attention were the numerous fang marks on her neck and breasts. He prayed this wasn't his doing, but he knew it was. His scent was everywhere on her. He inched closer to her, barely shaking her.

"Kagome? . . . Wake up, Mate. . ."

Kagome awoke, gasped, then stiffened at the white hot pain she felt all over her body. She writhed around, unable to find comfort.

"Mate. . . I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen, I don't even remember doing this. . . " Inuyasha said, eyes begging for forgivness. He searched Kagome's face, for anger, pain, anything. A small smile crept at the corners of her mouth.

"Kagome, this is wrong. WHY are you smiling?"

She only closed her eyes and rubbed her belly, already dreaming of a puppy-eared baby.

"KaGOme! I can't believe you . . . You do realize what just happened? What you're going to have to go through? What you'll have t-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I want this. I can handle it. You'll see, eventually."

He frowned deeply at the thought of his wife carrying a demon inside of her. She was going to be in serious pain, and there's nothing he could do. She was too stubborn to listen to him. She wanted this baby, and nothing could stop her from having it. He pulled his wounded mate into his arms and rested his head ontop of hers.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Kagome reassured him, rubbing his hand.

Inuyasha only held her tighter, hoping she was right.


	11. Pain Pills

Kagome sat Indian style in Sango's hut, holding her already-swollen belly.

"Yeesh, Kagome. How many months are you again?"

"Four, can you beleive it?" Kagome said, beaming.

Sango rose her eyebrows and responded,"No, I really can't. That's not normal."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This was everyone's reaction when she spoke about her pregnancy.

"Kagome, I of all people know about demons. This baby of yours is growing rapidly. We know it's strong already, I mean, look at those bruises!"

Kagome lowered her head, gently touching the black and blue patches stretching across her stomach. It was true, she looked ready to pop. Inuyasha was a nervous wreck over the pregnancy, afraid to even touch her. It seemed like no one approved of the baby, not even Sango.

"Look Sango," Kagome said, still rubbing her belly, "If I wanted a speech about the baby, I would have stayed home."

Sango flinched at Kagome's words, but supposed she was right_. I can only imagine the greif Inuyasha gives her. Poor girl . . . _Sango thought.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. I won't preach anymore."

"It's okay, I think I'm gonna leave, though. I'll see you later." Kagome said, struggling to stand up.

She waddled out of the hut as Sango watched.

"Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kagome said, shuffling into the hut.

"Mate! Watch your step! Let me help you . . . " Inuyasha said, taking Kagome in his arms. He placed her in the middle of their futon carefully, watching her face. She was obviously in pain, and it killed him. More than killed him.

"Is there anything you need?"

Kagome spread out on the silk blankets all around her and ignored her mate's question. She needed sleep, and it was something she could get all on her own. Suddenly, Aki came running through the hut and jumped around her resting mother.

"Mommy! Wake up, please!" She screached as she nudged her mom.

"Aki! Let your mother rest!" Inuyasha hissed, worried his daughter was going to bump Kagome.

"It's fine, Inu. Come here, baby. Why don't you lay down with me? Mommy has to rest." Kagome whispered tiredly to her daughter.

Aki quietly shimmied under the covers and cuddled close to Kagome. The warmth lulled her to sleep almost instantly. Inuyasha stared at his girls, cherrishing the moment until Kagome winced in her sleep, as she usually did. He frowned, then stood up slowly, still looking at his girls._ I think I'll visit Kagome's mom for some more pain medicine. My poor mate. I can only imagine what she's going through._

He left their hut and made his way to the bone eaters well. He paused, gazing deeply into it before leaping 500 years in time to Kagome's era.


	12. IT

"Thanks again for the meds, !" Inuyasha said, leaving the house hurridly.

"Inuyasha, please take care of my Kagome! Tell her to stop by soon!" She yelled out to him.

He nodded and sprinted to the shrine.

"I'm coming, Kagome!" He said quietly as he jumped into the well.

Kagome gasped awake at the searing hot pain she felt in her torso. She tried to scream but air failed to enter her lungs. She felt a hot wet sensation under her and realized she was soaked in blood. _Something is wrong! Inuyasha! _Her panicked eyes searched the room for her mate, but found he wasn't there. _Inuyasha?_ She sat up and wheezed for more air. She managed to make enough noise to wake her sleeping daughter.

"Mmm . . . Mommy? Mommy! Oh my gosh, you're bleeding real bad!" Aki cried. She went to touch her writhing mother but backed away at the sight of the blood.

Kagome made awful gasping noises as she tried to scream for help. Somehow she just could not breathe. _Aki! I need help . . . Please. . . _She began turning blue and blood gushed more from her abdomen. _Inuyasha! Help me, PLEASE! _she silently begged before she fell forward on the floor. She struggled once more for air, then laid there, completely still.

Tears fell from Aki's eyes as she watched her mother convulse then lay limp. She ran to her, ignoring the blood now, and shook her. She remained limp.

"Mommy? Mommy? Wake up! Please, this isn't funny!" She yelled.

"Daddy! Help mommy, please! Where are you?" She cried into the air.

Inuyasha stepped out of the well and gazed out at the sunset before him. The wind blew and he smiled, wondering if Kagome was seeing the same sight. _Nah, she's probably sound asleep with Aki by now._ He closed his eyes and sat for a moment, clutching the medicine bottle. Then he smelled it. A terrifying scent for him. Blood._ Kagome! _He ran as fast as he could toward the hut, panic completely taking him._ Kagome, please hang on for me! _He then heard Aki's voice screaming and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. _Oh God, please let everything be okay_.

He readied his sword for battle, but noticed the lack of any demon scent or aura.

He reached the hut in under a minute and nearly broke the door down to get inside. What he saw when he entered floored him.

His mate, the love of his life, was laying face-down in her own blood. Her face was a fading blue color and frozen in a twisted expression of utter hopelessness. Her body was completely still, and the amount of blood surrounding her . . . it scared the hell out of him.

"Daddy!" Aki shreiked and ran into his arms, soaking him with blood and tears. "Daddy, mommy's not bre-breathing!" She yelled, clutching his shirt.

_Not . . . breathing? _He hugged her tight against his chest and blinked away tears. His heart sank to the bottom of his chest, then shattered into a billion, tiny pieces. _God, I shouldn't have left! _He thought, shaking with a sudden, extreme feeling of guilt._ Mate, you better not die on me! _He took Aki's face in his shaking hands and looked her straight into her watery eyes.

"Baby, I'm gonna need you to go to Sango's house. Tell her it's an emergancy. Tell her I don't know when I'll be back." Inuyasha's voice trembled with fear for his mate.

"But what about mommy?" She cried, " Is she going to die?"

Inuyasha nearly sobbed at the horror in her voice, but held his composure for Aki's sake. "No. Mommy is going to be just fine. I promise. Now go, I don't have much time."

Aki wiped her eyes, nodded, then ran as fast as she could to Sango's hut.

He turned toward his unmoving mate and pulled her into his arms. That's when he noticed movement. He looked at her face, but she was still unconcious and blue. She wasn't moving. _It_ was._ It's the damn fetus. IT did this. My God . . . How could I have let this happen? I'm so sorry, Kagome . . . I shouldn't have left you here. _He thought, finaly letting his tears fall freely. He knew she wasn't breating, but she still had a heartbeat. There was still hope. He looked at her bloodied body and grimaced._ I'll fix this, Kagome. It'll be okay._ He carefully picked her up and started off towards the well, unsure of what was to come of his plan to save her.


	13. Hospital

Inuyasha jumped straight out of the well into a familiar shrine. It was pitch black and still as death. He shuddered, then wasted no time leaving the erie place, leaping high into the polluted sky of Tokyo. He held his bleeding wife as close as possible. He knew that him running her to the hospital must have been painful, but it was the quickest way. He just prayed that she could hang on until he got there.

He ran as fast as he could, jumping from roof-top to roof-top, trying to navigate his way to the hospital. It seemed hopeless until he caught a familiar scent. He knew it was a long-shot, but it was his only chance at saving his mate. He followed the scent to a large, well light building that smelled of blood and death. The hospital. This had to be it! He slowed down and jogged to the front door, barging in as if he were being chased. He sniffed the air again, then screamed the name of a doctor he remembered, someone he relied on desperately in this moment.

"Chihiro! Kagome needs help! She's been hurt!" He howled throughout the building, hoping she'd appear before him any moment.

Inuyasha's screams caught the attention of various nurses and security officers, all of which tried to yank Kagome out of his hands.

"Stop! What are you doing? Chihiro! Hurry Up!" Inuyasha screamed more, fighting away anyone that tried to take his mate away. He snarled at them, not understanding why they wanted to take her. He growled again, then gave up calling for the doctor and followed his nose to her.

Chihiro reclined in her chair and tiredly sipped coffee from her mug.

"Another day, girl. You can do this." She told herself.

Suddenly, her walkie-talkie buzzed, then transmitted, "_, we've got a problem. There's a code 27 down here. Male, wearing a red kimono. He's carrying a woman, she's hurt real bad. He's calling for you. We're on lockdown now, lock your doors_."

"Holy Christ!" She exclaimed, spilling her coffee on her desk.

She scrambled to her door, but before she could even touch the knob, a strange man bursted through. She was knocked to the ground, and stumbled to her desk, grabbing for anything to defend herself. She grabbed a pen, then stood shakily, gripping to it for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, studying the man closely.

He was tall, and had extremely long silver hair. She flinched. Did she know him? She looked a little closer. His face was stained with tear stains and blood. He appeared to be still crying, and had a look of despairation. He was holding a woman that was grey and covered with crimson red blood. Her stomach was buldging, and seemed to be moving. But she wasn't moving. At all. Infact, she appeared to have been dead for at least a few minutes. The entire scene before her was disturbing. It all seemed so wrong.

"Chihiro. Please. Kagome is . . . " Inuyasha said, voice breaking. He stumbled closer to her.

_Kagome? As in . . . ? _Chihiro thought, stepping back.

"Taisho. You're Inuyasha Taisho, Correct?" She asked, now less fearfull for her life, and more so for Kagome's. "I remember you. What happened here, Taisho?"

Inuyasha grimaced, not sure, or willing, to explain. "She's pregnant. I think the baby . . . broke her. She's not breathing and I . . . I can't find a heartbeat. Please Chihiro . . . I don't think I can go on without her. Chihiro, I love this woman. If you can't save her . . . Please." He said, hardly standing anymore.

Chihiro, now crying herself, dropped the pen, grabbed her pager, and spoke as urgent as possible.

"This Is Chihiro. I'm safe. Bring me a stretcher, we're going into OR, stat."

"_Chihiro, we're in lockdown. I'm sorry, but we ca-"_

"Not anymore. Get me that stretcher. Now. Floor 3, I'll be in the hallway. Hurry."

Chihiro crouched next to Inuyasha and touched his arm. "Taisho, I'm gonna need to take her now. I promise she'll be okay."

Inuyasha looked her in the eye. He knew he had no choice but to trust her. He put Kagome into Chihiro's arms carefully.

"I've got her. Just hang on, Taisho." She said, standing up and walking out into the hallway.

The crew of surgeons met her in the hallway, and they hurridly set her up in the stretcher. They pushed many needles into her skin and rushed her into the nearest elevator.

Inuyasha watched helplessly from the hall as the elevator doors closed in slow motion. He focussed on Kagome's face untill the chrome doors shut, blocking his vision. He sat on the ground near the elevator and stared at the doors, picturing Kagome, alive and pink faced, and kissing his face. He sat like that, and waited for her to be okay again for twelve hours when the elevator doors finally opened again.


	14. I Want You To See Someone

Inuyasha leaned against the wall facing the elevator and dreamed of better days. Twelve hours had passed since he'd last seen Kagome and he hated every second of it. It was as if his soul was being sucked right out of him. For the first time in a long time, he felt lifeless. His worst nightmare had come true, and if anything else went wrong, he wouldn't have Kagome anymore . . .

He turned and punched the wall that supported him, creating a large crater. He scowled at the 'baby' that Kagome what carrying. The 'baby' he helped create. Inuyasha could have hit himself. He slid down the wall and held is head, letting the guilt take over.

_I should have been more careful . . . I should have held my ground with her! Dammit, this is all my fault. I swear, if Kagome dies, I'll kill that little_ demon. He thought to himself, then frowned._ But what would Kagome want me to do? She loves that monster. If I killed it, Kagome would never forgive me. I couldn't kill something that is so precious to her, something that she risked her life for . . . _

As he sat thinking, he heard the elevator's doors opening. He stood quickly and backed up against the wall, unsure of who would come out.

The machine connected to Kagome's heart made a continuous high pitched noise, never pausing, just humming along for what seemed like forever. The sound broke Chihiro's heart. She pounded on Kagome's chest, unwilling to give up on saving her.

"Time of death: 3:17 AM." a nurse said, gathering paperwork for Kagome's body.

"No! I can save her!" Chihiro called out.

She kept pushing Kagome's chest, willing her heart to beat again, but it just wouldn't. Tears started falling from Chihiro's cheeks as she pounded desperately. Kagome just wasn't going to live. She was dead when she entered the hospital, there was nothing she could do to save her.

"Damn!" Chihiro cried out. She stopped pounding and looked at Kagome's face. It looked so sad. She was so beautiful, but in death, she couldn't have peace. She lost herself in Kagome's face for a while.

"Doctor?" the nurse spoke out.

"Yeah. Time of death: 3:21 AM. Go check with NICU. I want to make sure the baby is still okay. Come to my office when you know his status." Chihiro said, turning from Kagome's body.

She walked slowly towards the elevator, not wanting to tell Mr. Taisho that his wife was dead. It would crush him completely . . .

She walked into the elevator and let the doors close. She pressed her floor button then grabbed her mouth. She couldn't believe how this day went so wrong. She didn't want to believe anything that just happened. She just wanted it all to be a dream. The elevator beeped, then the loud doors slid open to reveal Inuyasha pressed against the wall.

Chihiro stepped out and spoke, "Inuyasha! Did you wait here the whole time?"

He simply nodded then stepped towards her, grabbing her arms.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Chihiro looked into Inuyasha's hopefull eyes, then had to look away. It was too much.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm so sorry . . . "

"No. God no, please don't say that she's dead. Please don't. She's alive. She has to be!" Inuyasha said, almost shaking Chihiro.

"Taisho. She was dead on arrival. There was absolutely nothing I could do . . . " Chihiro said sadly, looking at Inuyasha's chest to avoid his eyes.

Inuyasha made a choking sound, then dropped to his knees. He could have died right there.

"Taisho . . . " Chihiro said softly, kneeling beside Inuyasha, "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could have done . . . . . . She was beautiful."

Inuyasha couldn't hold in his greif any longer. He howled into the air, then wept. Chihiro rubbed his arm and looked away from him. She didn't want to see how deep his heart wept for his wife. He sobbed into the floor of the hospital, and held on to Chihiro's arm. She might have been a stranger, but she was alive. She was warm. And she was holding on to him. This comforted Inuyasha a slight bit, but it would never help him recover from what just happened.

Chihiro continued to hold him, and let him cry for the longest time. It hurt to see a man so broken, so she tried to talk to him and calm him down. She sat up and shook his shoulder a bit.

"Taisho. I remember you had a daughter. What was her name?"

Inuyasha was silent for a while, still crying, but not as hard. He sat up and inhaled deeply. Finally he answered, "Aki."

"Ah yes, Aki. She was such a beautiful little girl. She must be getting so big."

Inuyasha exhaled, "She is getting big. And she's even more beautiful now."

"Is she a daddy's girl?"

"You bet she is. She's got me in the palm of her little hand. Kagome would get so jealous . . . " Inuyasha said, looking away.

"What are you going to name your new baby?" Chihiro asked, trying to take the focus off of Kagome.

Inuyasha looked back at Chihiro. "Akihiko. Kagome loved that name."

"Akihiko. Beautiful."

"Doctor!" a nurse called out, runnig towards them.

"Hang on Taisho." Chihiro said, getting up and walking to the nurse.

"Doctor, the baby is in perfect condition. He's ready when you are."

"Thank you. Go ahead, I'll be down shortly."

Whe the nurse was gone, Chihiro turned and walked back to Inuyasha and held her hand out to him.

"Come with me, Taisho. I want you to meet your son."


	15. Take Me To Her

Inuyasha was led into a room that held at least twenty infants. It was slightly dim and smelled like baby powder.

"Over here." Chihiro whispered, leading Inuyasha to the front corner of the room.

She stopped infront of a cradle that held a wimpering child. She picked it up and handed it to Inuyasha. The second he saw it, he knew he couldn't kill it. He loved him the minute he saw him. He was no longer an it, he was his pup. He was Akihiko.

He was so big. And handsome. His hair was thick and a strange grey color. It reminded Inuyasha of a wolf. Resting at the top of his head were two pink puppy ears. Inuyasha wondered why Chihiro hadn't mentioned the ears, but figured she just hadn't seen them. He stared deeply at his pup's face, letting the reality of his situation sink in. He had two young children that he would have to take care of on his own now. Everything from here on out would be on his own.

"Chihiro, I need to sit down . . . " Inuyasha said, leaning against Akihiko's crib.

She nodded and brought him a chair.

He sat down and exhailed, trying to stop the room from spinning._ How am I going to make it through this one, Kagome? I need you here. Akihiko needs you here._

A small cry broke the silence in the room. Inuyasha looked down to make sure his pup was okay, but was shocked to see that his eyes were completely open. Akihiko was staring at Inuyasha, wimpering and reaching for him.

"Taisho, his eyes!" Chihiro exclaimed.

Inuyasha noticed too. They were a spectacular yellow color, a color only acheivable in hanyous or youkais. And they were so wide, so full of wonder. Akihiko's eyes seemed to hold Inuyasha's very soul captive.

"Taisho," Chihiro said, bewitched by the baby, "He's gorgeous. You and Kagome couldn't have done better." She instantly regretted bringing up Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down and away from his pup. It was all so bittersweet. One life for another.

"Chihiro. I want to see her." He said, still looking down.

"Alright, Taisho. Just put Akihiko down and follow m-"

"No!" He yelled, startling her, "I want him to see her. He deserves to at least know her."

She sighed, then nodded, "Okay Taisho."

She led him out of the room and to the elevators.

"You sure you're ready Taisho?"

Inuyasha stalled for a moment, not exactly sure if he was. _No. I need to see her one last time._

He nodded and Chihiro opened the door.

There she was, laying on a cold, flat table.

Inuyasha could have choked on the smell. All he smelled was death. Any trace of Kagome's scent was gone along with her life. It was real. She was really dead. Akihiko grew heavy in his arms, but Inuyasha rationalized with himself. This wasn't Akihiko's fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

Chihiro noticed him staring sadly at his wife's body and decided to give him some time to say his goodbyes. She left quietly from the room, leaving Inuyasha alone. He inhaled deeply and walked slowly towards her, shifting Akihiko in his arms. He reached his right arm out and gently touched her hand. He recoiled instantly at the touch. She was colder than ice.

Inuyasha grimaced and considered leaving, but knew this was the last time he would see her body. He shifted Akihiko so that he could see Kagome's face.

"Look, Akihiko. It's your mother. Well, she's not here anymore, but this is what she looked like."

The child squeeled and shifted towards Kagome's body. Inuyasha placed him on the table near her.

"Wasn't she beautiful? Her name was Kagome. She loved you."

Akihiko smiled at Inuyasha's voice and rolled over slightly to touch his mother.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and smiled sadly. "Kags, this shouldn't have happened. This isn't how our lives should have been. You're so stubborn. I bet you left with no regrets, you fool. You wench. I love you so much."

"Kagome. He's beautiful, in case you're wondering." Inuyasha said, hoping Kagome would hear him somehow, "His eyes are amazing. And he loves you. I need you to know some things. Know that I love you more than life itself. Kagome, you were the best and most pure person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'm gonna miss you like hell, mate. My heart aches for you. But I have to be strong, for our pups. I promise to love them and protect them with my life. I just want to make sure you can have peace. I can't promise my happiness, but I can promise you we will be okay for you. You're perfect, Kagome, and I'll remember you that way. I love you so much."

He shed a few tears, which landed on her cheek. He brushed them off, then laid down next to her body, making sure that Akihiko was sandwiched comfortably between them. All he could so was take in the moment, and try to remember every single thing about it. He gazed at Akihiko with his mother for a long time, making sure to remember how he looked with her. He then looked at Kagome's face, which seemed peaceful now. If i weren't for her paleness and lack of warmth, you'd think she were sleeping. He carressed her cheek, and laid there in silence for what could have been hours.

_I'll never be able to leave her. I don't think I can even get up from this. If only she was here, laying with me. If only there was some way to bring her bac- wait. Of course. Dammit, I'm so stupid. Why haven't I thought of this before? Kagome. I can save you. I just hope I haven't waited too long. _

With that thought, Inuyasha sat up and devised a plan. He smiled widely, positive he could save her. As long as Sesshomaru agreed to it, that is.


End file.
